


Bite Me

by flickawhip



Category: Lesbian Vampire Killers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotte makes a mistake.... a willing mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

Eva had smirked. Little did Lotte know that she had all but invited Eva to do just that. The woman was strong, determined and she had once had faith. Once. Now it was fading, Lotte was interested. Eva had leant to kiss the girl, feeling Lotte shiver under her, the girl was feisty but she was interested enough that she was no longer trying to fight, she was longing for it, for the bite. To be turned. Lotte had tried to pretend she wasn't enjoying travelling with her friends, sleeping in the same bed, but Eva saw through it all. She was needing freedom, needing to be taken for who she was. She wanted this. Eva had smirked again, dipping to kiss Lotte again, her fangs trailing low over Lotte's neck, then she bit.


End file.
